Mark N. Brown
| birth_place = Valparaiso, Indiana, U.S. | occupation = Pilot | alma_mater = Purdue University, B.S. 1973 AFIT, M.S. 1980 | rank = Colonel, USAF | selection = 1984 NASA Group 10 | time = 10d 09h 27m | mission = STS-28, STS-48 | insignia = | Date of ret = July 1993 |}} Mark Neil Brown (born November 18, 1951) is an American engineer, retired Colonel in the United States Air Force and former NASA astronaut. Personal data Brown was born November 18, 1951, in Valparaiso, Indiana. His recreational interests include fishing, hiking, jogging, all sports, and chess. Married to the former Lynne A. Anderson of River Grove, Illinois; they have two daughters: Kristin Elizabeth (born October 21, 1981) and Karin Alison (born May 18, 1986). Education * 1969: Graduated from Valparaiso High School, Valparaiso, Indiana * 1973: Received a Bachelor of Science degree in Aeronautical and Astronautical Engineering from Purdue University, West Lafayette, Indiana * 1980: Received a Master of Science degree in Astronautical Engineering from the U.S. Air Force Institute of Technology, Dayton, Ohio Air Force experience Following graduation from Purdue in 1973, Brown was commissioned in the U.S. Air Force and received his pilot wings at Laughlin Air Force Base, Texas, in 1974. He was then assigned to the 87th Fighter Interceptor Squadron at K.I. Sawyer Air Force Base, Michigan, where he flew both T-33 and F-106 aircraft. Brown graduated from the Squadron Officer School at Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama, in 1975. He was transferred to the U.S. Air Force Institute of Technology at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, and earned his master's degree in Astronautical Engineering in 1980. Two years later he graduated from the Air Command and Staff College at Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama. NASA experience Brown was assigned to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center since 1980. Assigned as an engineer in the Flight Activities Section, he participated in the development of contingency procedures for use aboard the Space Shuttle and served as an attitude and pointing officer. Brown supported STS flights 2, 3, 4, 6, 8 and 41-C in the Flight Activity Officer/Staff Support Room of the Mission Control Center. Selected by NASA in May 1984, Brown became an astronaut in June 1985, and qualified for assignment as a Mission Specialist on future Space Shuttle flight crews. In December 1985, he was assigned to the crew of STS-61-N, a Department of Defense mission which was subsequently canceled due to the ''Challenger'' disaster. During 1986 and 1987, he served as an astronaut member of the solid rocket booster redesign team. In February 1988 Brown was assigned to a new flight crew. He flew on STS-28 (August 8–13, 1989), following which he served as astronaut member on the Space Station Freedom Program. He next flew on STS-48 (September 12–18, 1991). With the completion of his second mission, Brown has logged over 249 hours in space. On his first space flight, Brown served as a Mission Specialist on the crew of STS-28. The Orbiter Columbia launched from Kennedy Space Center, Florida, on August 8, 1989. The mission carried Department of Defense payloads and a number of secondary payloads. After 80 orbits of the Earth, this five-day mission concluded with a dry lakebed landing on Runway 17 at Edwards Air Force Base, California on August 13, 1989. Brown next flew on the crew of STS-48 aboard the Orbiter Discovery which launched from Kennedy Space Center, Florida, on September 12, 1991. This was a five-day mission during which the crew deployed the Upper Atmosphere Research Satellite (UARS) which is designed to provide scientists with their first complete data set on the upper atmosphere's chemistry, winds and energy inputs. The crew also conducted numerous secondary experiments ranging from growing protein crystals to studying how fluids and structures react in weightlessness. The mission was accomplished in 81 orbits of the Earth and concluded with a landing at Edwards Air Force Base, California, on September 18, 1991. Brown left NASA in July 1993 and retired from the U.S. Air Force to head up the Space Division office of General Research Corporation in Dayton, Ohio. Special honors * Air Force Command Pilot * Senior Space Badge * Defense Superior Service Medal * Air Force Commendation Medals (2) * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award * Combat Readiness Medal * National Defense Service Medal * Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon * NASA Space Flight Medal * Distinguished Graduate from Air Force ROTC * Aerospace Defense Command "We Point With Pride" Award Physical description *Weight: 180 lb (82 kg) *Height: 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) *Hair: Blond *Eyes: BlueMark N. Brown's physical description References External links *Brown's official NASA biography *Astronautix biography of Mark N. Brown *Spacefacts biography of Mark N. Brown *Brown at Spaceacts Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:1989 in spaceflight Category:1991 in spaceflight Category:American astronauts Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from Indiana Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:People from Valparaiso, Indiana Category:People from Dayton, Ohio Category:Purdue University alumni Category:American engineers Category:American aerospace engineers Category:Air Command and Staff College alumni Category:Air Force Institute of Technology alumni Category:United States Air Force officers Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal Category:Recipients of the NASA Space Flight Medal Category:American businesspeople